The invention relates to a device for separating bone material from meat tissue in a meat piece, such as a spine from a half part of a slaughtered animal, which device is provided with a support for the meat piece for processing and a separating member with a curved separating edge which is movably driven relative to the support and consists of plate material.
Such a device has already been described in the earlier Netherlands patent application 9402036.
The tubular separating member is provided on the end edge with a saw tooth which serves to saw through the bone tissue. It has been determined experimentally however that a conventional saw for the meat tissue functions less well. There is moreover the danger that the material chipped from the bone remains behind in the meat piece, which adversely affects the quality of the end product.